


Strangers

by Tessamay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Don't Read This, Fuckbuddies, I just really like Halseys new album, If anyone reads this im sorry, Legit like 200 words, M/M, Michael deserves better, Short, Song fic, Strangers, There's no actual character interactions, This came out of nowhere, This took like five minutes, jeremy's a dick, lovers to strangers, sorry this sucks, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: I listened to Strangers by Halsey and was inspired?Michael and Jeremy were lovers but Jeremy is a dick. It's probably the squips fault but this is all a thought blurb type thingI just really like Halseys new albumIt's a crappy song fic





	Strangers

He doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore.  
There aren't feelings any more just energy. It’s less intimate that way. Without anything romantic.   
He won't look me in the eyes either. Not in the hallway or when I take him home from school or when we get together for a fuck. It's as if he's scared to see feelings or care.  
I wake up alone now. We don't cuddle after sex anymore.   
He leaves or has me leave.   
I don't say anything now.   
Not after he told me what this is.   
“We're not lovers. We're just strangers”  
We just share a hunger.   
For touch or love or whatever we get from this.   
For feelings. 

I don't call him anymore.   
Its business like now  
He lost his mind. He can find a new toy.   
After all  
We're just strangers with the same damn hunger.   
I miss the mornings together.   
I miss the memories.   
I miss the idea of forever. Or at least college  
I miss the movie nights.   
He just misses my body. 

We're not lovers. We never were  
We're just strangers.   
With the same damn hunger. It's insatiable  
To be touched. To be loved.   
To feel something.   
To feel anything at all


End file.
